1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door lock mechanisms and more particularly to a door lock mechanism for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a vehicle door lock device is disposed in a vehicle door and is connected to a door locking mechanism such as a door handle, key cylinder and garnish button (not shown). Normally, the key cylinder, which is actuated by a key to unlock or lock the door lock device is connected to the door lock device by means of a key lever and link member which are also disposed in the door. Conventionally the key cylinder is connected to a single locking lever. The locking lever is used for door opening and closing operation of the actuating door latch member through a known pawl and detent mechanism. In such a conventional mechanism, if the key lever or link member is directly actuated by inserting a wire or similar object within a space between the door frame and window glass for the purpose of stealing the vehicle, the door lock device may easily be moved to the unlocking postiion due to the lost motion between the key cylinder and key lever.